Opal and Volan: Wine in the Woods
by Kamarihi
Summary: A druid in training is surveying her grove with a mischievous eye and a penchant for human trinkets which she obtains through the use of drink and pleasure. When she comes across a man unlike anyone she's met, things get interesting quickly.


The spring in Golorian was always a beautiful one. Filled with fresh flowers that bloomed strikingly on the sides of bushes, trees that began to seed for fruit, and bees that would amiably flit around, trying their damnedest to keep their work orderly and clean. Perfect weather, perfect forest, and the perfect Guardian hopping around.

Opal's ears curled up at the sound of footsteps on the main road and she tugged her tight shirt, down to cover more of her stomach as she approached her 'watching tree'. As a Druid in training she was responsible for this 'grove', a small ordinance of trees that overlooked several rivers and local breeding grounds. Her job was fairly simple and the tools at her disposal made it easier.

Every morning she would get up early and speak with the birds, discovering what events had taken place that night while she slept. Then she'd clean up the mess of goblins and gnomes and shoo away pesky fey with her spear. That same spear was hanging from her side in a loose knot made from vines in the wood and she toyed with the flowers in her hair as she waited in her tree.

As a faun she had a natural luster about her, her legs were strong and powerful and her red hair fell over her ears in small locks- which she had tied herself. Proud of her appearance she boasted her looks as often as possible, making sure to use leaves and wood for her armor that maybe revealed a little more than it should. Was this dangerous? Yes. But for a faun, danger was half of the fun and practicality rarely came before an attempt at a seduction of passing merchants.

In her small little hovel among the trees she had a small rack of fine wines, some stolen and others brewed, which she prized. These were useful for many things- getting drunk, getting others drunk, getting animals drunk, and so on. Her tolerance for alcohol was much higher than that of other mortal creatures so she often would offer some to a passing traveler.

And that's where the trinkets came from. She had never known her father or mother which was an unfortunate thing as she was instead left in the wilderness to die. But a mother bear picked her up and took her in as a cub, raising her and nourishing her. Opal became of age to live on her own and took to learning what she could about mortal society through books and magic and with little effort she began training as a druid.

Always fascinated with the world of man she would listen for the sounds of footsteps on the trade-roads and then strut quickly across the road ahead once she knew they were safe. They would often stop and wonder, searching for her a bit before moving on. She loved this- they were interested. She would play with them, whispering from the trees, telling them exciting things about nature and as soon as their intrigue was about to drive them mad she would emerge from the bushes, beautiful and sensual. They would fawn at her and ask her where she came from and she would introduce herself as the Guardian of this Grove.

Then she'd draw out her wines and offer them a drink her wood and once the men were merry she would charm them with batted eyelashes and kisses on the throat- the feeling of their pale texture under her lips sent chills up her spine. They would fade into a bliss and she would take some of their wares, often magical things, and leave them in a lustful heap in the dead of night.

Sitting in her hovel she shivered, excited to repeat the process as it had been almost two months since this trade-road was used. She watched the roadway carefully and licked her lips as the scent of man floated from it's trodden pathway into her nose.

Underneath her shady tree a covered wagon pushed forward, led by two gorgeous white stallions who beamed with intelligence. Her curiosity was peeked instantly and her tail wiggled to and fro with intrigue.

The caravan that drifted below the tree was covered in tan insignias and glyphs that Opal had never seen before. She moved along the treeline, spectating the event. The rickety wheels, wooden as usual, and the strange metal amulets that dangled from the rear arch. She hadn't gotten a good look at the driver, yet, but she could smell a man from miles away- this one was rather young.

With a spring in her step she moved along the canopy, leaping from limb to limb as nimbly as she could. A grin wide on her face she prepared herself for the display. She leaped into the bushes near the roadside and crouched down in the shrubs, dusting herself off and straightening her shirt.

With a soft cough she stood and emerged from the bush, skipping quickly across the trail and into the foliage on the other side. With a giggle she clambered up in to the trees and watched eagerly.

The cart stopped and the horses were called to attention by a brash, manly voice. It was full of musk and warmth and carried power with it on each syllable. "Woah. Artemis, Alix, slow." It said. Then the clattering of reins and the sound of greaves.

"Ooh. Maybe he's a knight?" She whispered eagerly, her tail wagging at the thought of playing with another tin soldier. But instead a man in a mixture of cloth and plated silver stepped out. A drawn white hood engraved with many symbols coated his face and strong arms struggled against soft leather. He reached for his blade, drawing it out slowly. A pristine and well cared for weapon.

He pulled the hood back then, a brushy black head of hair and beard showing themselves on top of olive dark skin. He was gruff and had some weight on him, but his muscles were thick and strong and he held his blade with confidence as he strode to the edge of the trail and poked it into a bush, peeking around. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.

Opal shook the branch she was perched on and giggled, springing off of it and into further treetops. He looked up suddenly and whispered something, shaking his head and sheathing his blade. "You fey are out to get me I swear. I spend three days on the road and I lose food to gnomes and goblins alike, and now a faun?" He turned around rubbing his temples. "Dear Cayden save." He said, stepping back into his cart.

Opal grinned mischievously but did nothing for the next hour of the man's travel. She simply watched him, impressed and intrigued by his movements and methods. She'd never seen a man of his order before and it was always good to retain something from these adventures. She had run back to her hovel during the time and obtained several bottles of wine, putting them in a small rucksack that she bore on her back.

She left one in the road up ahead with a small flower tied to it.

The man once again stopped the cart and stepped out, looking around and drawing his blade before leaning down and picking up the bottle. He smiled wide at it and pulled the flower off, stuffing it in a small pouch on his side. He popped the cork of the wine and took a long drag. "Oh Cayden be named, there is faith yet." He smiled. "Well if you are up to this faun, come and make merry- I am a man of the vine myself!" He laughed, holding up the bottle for a toast to which he received no response. "Very well then." He concluded and stepped back toward the caravan swallowing mouthfuls at a time.

Opal tilted her head, no man had ever chugged down the wine she laid out like that. This brought on a feeling of apprehension, what if she couldn't get this one drunk. A small bud of fear began to blossom in her chest. The idea that she might not have the tools to get more trinkets. She bit her lip furtively and tapped on the base of a large oak, glancing up at the sun. Dusk was creeping on and the man would need to make a camp in the nearby glade soon.

She toyed with the cork of a bottle and followed him anyway, better to discover what he was and get information if she couldn't walk away with a trinket or two.

It was dark by the time she found him again, he had set up his small wagon in a dark corner of the glade and was igniting a fire as she arrived. His horses were tied to nearby trees and she came from behind them and touched their backs softly, whispering into their ears to not fear her- she was a friend.

They nayed and calmed themselves and she approached the man from behind, the rounded cleavage of her impressive chest pushed forward and a lusty look in her eye. She spoke softly, "I didn't know men of the cloth traveled alone."

He whipped around, cloak billowing white and beautiful against the fire as a gleaming blade was pointed at her throat. "You have six seconds; name and intentions." He spoke, calmly. Eyes cold.

She grinned and held up a bottle of wine. "Opal and someone to share a drink with."

The man smirked at that and sheathed the blade. "So you're the one who left the wine in the roat earlier?" He asked, raising a brow and dragging a log over. He sat down on it and patted the spot next to him.

"That was me!" She said smiling. She popped the cork on her wine and brought it to her lips, taking a long swig before passing it to the man.

He took the bottle and nodded. "Well I thank you. The vintage was superb and Cayden's breath has been in my stomach all day thanks to you."

"Someone breathed in your stomach?" She giggled, feeling a redness fill her cheeks and nose- the alcohol warming her body.

He laughed. "Not entirely." He said, taking a swig himself. "I am a missionary for Cayden, the God of Wine, Ale, Bravery and Freedom. His ideals are that all men should not be afraid of the unknown- only embrace it with blade and tankard in hand."

Opal laughed loudly, a snort popping up in the fit, "Sounds like my kind of deity!"

A gleam caught in the man's eye. "He may be. Are you interested in hearing his word?"

Opal showed a toothy grin, her ears perking up. "Perhaps, but first let's drink to... Cayman." 

The paladin chuckled, "Cayden."

Opal rolled her eyes, taking a sip of wine. "Whatever."

He shook his head and stood up, unstrapping his gauntlets and greaves. "You know they say that fauns will drink a man into dizziness and tell him all he wishes to hear to get a trinket." He said, putting his armor away in the wagon, reaching farther in. The clattering of glass filled the air and he turned around holding three wine bottles of his own.

He was dressed slightly differently now, his clothing changed to something of a collared undershirt with a leather vest, a small belt, and some loose fitting pants that probably were for mild weather traveling. Opal stuck her tongue out at the statement, however, "You think you know anything about me?"

He sat back down and smiled at her, "I know your name," he said handing her a bottle of wine, "and that's a good start for me. The name is Volan Cerbris, paladin of Cayden." He said. "And if we are going to drink to Cayden." He popped the corks of two wine bottles at once. "We shall drink to Cayden!"

Opal toasted him and threw back her head drinking down two bottles before even looking forward again. She glanced over, vision dancing, and the man had four empty bottles at his feet, his face red with false courage.

"You are very handsome." She said, suddenly. She didn't care that she had said it either, she meant it. And what Opal meant she said. She leaned in and scooted closer to him. "I mean, you are very very handsome."

The man smiled, white teeth shining through and the smell of ripe fruit on his breath. "You are gorgeous- I know now the temptations of the fey."

Opal smiled. "Do you?" She said, running a hand down the side of his face and placing a kiss on his chin, then his cheek, then his mouth. She pressed her tongue to his lips and he opened them a crack, allowing her in. They fought in that domain, wrestling for control as their faces pressed together and a warmth built between them.

He pushed his hands into her red hair and brought her face closer, kissing down her chin and eventually to her throat, running his tongue against her sweet flesh with long strokes. "You taste like maple." He whispered. And she simply hummed in response, running a hand along his thigh, feeling the muscle coiled beneath the cloth.

"You feel very strong." She said, closing her eyes as he kissed her collar. "You must train often." She said. The man chuckled in response.

"It is part of my worship to be brave." He explained, digging his teeth into the warmth of her throat. She gasped. "And that is hard to achieve if you are weak."

She hissed, "I can imagine." She ran her fingers against his crotch and smiled when she felt his length struggling against his pants. "So, sire, what is it you are chasing?"

"Now?" He asked, fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

Opal grinned looking down at him. "That would be a start."

"You." He said, smiling up at her.

She batted her eyelashes and gripped his tool running the fingers of her other hand through his hair. "Proceed."

He pulled the tight cloth of her shirt away and her breasts popped to attention immediately. They were large, round, perky and to him, perfect. He reached down and pulled one of the round orbs into his mouth, tongue riding over the firm and hard rise of her nipple. She hissed pleasantly as he did this, feeling a warmth build between her legs that was familiar and pleasant. He used his other hand to cup her thigh, burying his hand in the fur on her legs and smiling as she responded positively.

Opal tugged at his belt, pulling it loose as he worked on her chest, teasing her. His hands ran up and down her thighs slowly and she toyed with the lip of his pants the whole time. Finally he kissed back up her chest and to her neck, pressing his lips firmly against hers and invading her mouth with his tongue. It all felt incredible, unlike any man she'd ever had before.

He leaned back some and she took the opportunity to work his pants down some and his loins with it. A large, throbbing tool sprung to attention and her eyes widened. "You're huge." She laughed, leaning down and kissing the head. With out much ceremony she pulled the rod into her mouth and began to ride up and down the shaft, grinding her tongue against the tip and around the edges. Volan tugged on her hair while she did this, grunting and rocking his hips into her throat softly.

She drank this feeling of control, it was intoxicating. She gripped the base of his hard cock and began to pump him, her mouth creating suction and pulling the flesh of the rod up and down with each motion. Volan's head fell back and he growled, gripping her hair even tighter now, and Opal giggled. She came off of the shaft with a loud pop and smiled at him. "You like it?" She asked.

"That's incredible." He said, the alcohol still clearly on his breath. She stood up then, her naked breasts bouncing with the movement, looking gorgeous in the firelight. She walked over to a tree and leaned her hands against its bark, and wiggled her tail and Volan. "Come Paladin, get what you're looking for."

Volan licked his lips and stood, "Are you sure?" He asked, pulling his pants and loins to his knees and firmly gripping his rod.

"Yes, yes!" She said, her pussy wet with anticipation. "Fuck me!" She said.

He pressed the tip against the entrance to her cunt and pushed. Her eyes rolled back as he split her in half, his cock was huge. He grabbed her thighs and began to rock against the fur, a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Her pussy was tight and warm and grabbed him in all the right ways but every time his balls would slap against her there would be no loud sound, just a soft thud and the interesting feeling of an almost tickling.

She drooled, her face red, as he fucked her. Each blow was decisive and swift, she felt her horns rubbing against the tree as she screamed and moaned. His cock tore her to shreds. He rocked his hips hard and delivered a hit again and again, grunting and growling as he brought himself and her closer to the edge.

Volan felt himself nearing his climax and gripped Opal tighter. He wasn't going to pull out. He was going to bury his seed in this Caydan worth temple. He began to slam into her faster and harder, hitting something with each blow. Opal's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed over and over. "Fuck! Me! FUCK! ME!" Volan was loosing control and felt her cum beneath him, screaming.

Opal's body released everything, she felt her legs and face go numb, her nails dug into the bark of the tree and she couldn't stop screaming. "Holy divine nature!" She yelled, laughing in pelasure. Volan growled and grabbed her hair, pushing her body against the tree and whispering in her ear.

"Bless you." As he came inside of her, pouring his seed deep into her pussy, white creamy cum dripping down her leg as he slid out of her slit and kissed her throat.

"Oh, oh lord." She panted happily. "This- this won't do at all." She grinned pushing him over onto the grass. Volan fell down and looked up at her sopping wet cunt, cum still dripping from the lips. He was confused. "No no, now you'll fix this." She grinned mischievously.

With a swift lunge she closed distance with him and braced his face with her thighs, pressing her slit to his lips. He tried to move but couldn't get out of the way in time. His warm, hot cum splashed onto his lips and he was forced to lick it off. He grabbed her sides but the Faun wouldn't move, she had a grip on his face. Opal giggled.

Volan finally gave in and started licking her cunt in long strides, taking his cum into his mouth- which wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. He swallowed softly and continued to tease her soaked pussy with his tongue. She groaned and rocked against his face, toying with his limp rod a bit. "You are so good at this Volan." She teased and he moaned in response. After about ten minutes of torture she finally stood.

The paladin sat up and wiped the cum off of his face and smothered it on the grass. "Caydan be praised you are feisty." She grinned, and laid on top of him, kissing his lips and throat and then snuggling against his side until they both fell asleep.

Morning came and Volan's eyes cracked open. He looked around, his cloak was gone, but his armor remained and the back of his wagon was open and there were a few bottles of wine missing. He rubbed his temples mildly annoyed but otherwise let it go. He stood to untie his horses and pull up his pants, a pleasant ache in his groin. He smiled and got his wagon set, within an hour he was back on the road. The memory of the faun still echoing in his mind.

Opal watched from the trees, smiling, his cloak covering her shoulders, and she rubbed her self slowly. That man brought something out in her she'd never seen before. She liked it, but it was time for him to go. Though the dried cum on her legs would be a small token from that night, at least until she bathed.

* * *

One Year Later:

The white cloak was wrapped around her to keep her warm and Opal moved through the human city as quickly as possible. Thanks to some street rats she'd managed to figure out where he was living and a bit of hate for herself built up in her stomach. Paladin's had money right? Paladin's could raise a child?

She felt like screaming, but it wouldn't have helped. Once she rounded the corner of the last alleyway she saw it. A large brick home embedded at the foot of a church. A perfect place for a child to grow, she hoped. She kissed the horns of her baby girl and stepped up to the door. Her hand went up to knock, tears running down her face. But no, she couldn't. She set her down at the foot of the door, still wrapped in his cloak, and nestled a bottle of wine with her. Had she known how to write she would have left a note. But there was nothing she could do.

With swift movements she left the city and prayed that her daughter would be safe, she'd be back in a few years to explain that she lacked experience and the resources necessary to provide. And maybe make amends with Volan for leaving this burden. Far enough away from the city she sat in a tree and cried, and didn't feel she'd ever stop.

* * *

Twelve Years Later:

Opal was dressed in something like the garb of a bard. Her chest was covered to her neck with leaves and wood, making a hard layered breastplate and she carried with her a set of javelins and her spear. She grinned as she moved through the city, footsteps behind her. Those were of her companion Topaz, a bear from the second generation of her mother, that she was allowed to raise; and those of Pick, the small Goblin Barbarian who she had found gnawing at the bars of a cage to big for him, that he could have easily walked out of.

She came around the corner of the backstreet and her jaw dropped in awe. The house. Was gone. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at that moment and decided to subdue it. "Alright." She said in common. "Alright I'll just have to look for her." Pick and Topaz glanced up, confused and she smiled down at the boys. "Nothing nothing. I'll be alright." Pick tugged at her leg hair and stuck his hands up and she picked him up, hugging him tight as the tears came again. "Yeah, Pick, I'll be alright."


End file.
